


Adjusting

by Archer973



Series: Beta Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is getting used to his new life as a werewolf, and what it means to be Scott's Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

It’d been a week since Stiles received the Bite and he was still getting used to all the new weirdness that accompanied being a full-blown Beta werewolf. For one thing, the heightened senses were insane, as well as vaguely uncomfortable. Seriously, he didn’t need to be able to hear his dad zipping his pants in the morning.

Nights were the hardest. While his ADHD seemed to have calmed down a bit, there was a new kind of restlessness stirring in his blood. He’d wake up with the sudden urge to run, to hunt, to kill. That’s when he went to Scott.

Being near Scott was the only thing that could calm him down. This wasn’t anything new, but Stiles had the sneaking suspicion that the whole Alpha/Beta thing had taken it to a whole new level.

For one thing there was Scott’s smell. No way should the smell of his best friend’s skin, a combination of trees and sugary soap, make him want to curl up and have his ears scratched. Another thing was his touch. They had always been tactile friends, sharing hugs and high-fives and pats on the back. But now the moment Scott touched him Stiles wanted to press into it, wanted wrap himself up in the warmth and safety of it and just listen to his Alpha’s heartbeat.

Scott accepted everything in his unflinching way. When Stiles bumped up against him in the hallway, he threw an arm around his shoulders. When Stiles subtly tried to sniff his neck, Scott rested his hand on the side of Stiles’ head, allowing him to smell his wrist. Stiles was sure that he would be a lot more freaked out by this werewolf weirdness if he didn’t have Scott’s calm strength to rely on.

The night before Stiles’ first full moon was the hardest. He woke covered in sweat, his clawed hands ripping holes in his sheets. He didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that his eyes were glowing or that his teeth had turned to fangs. He could smell everything, could hear the tiniest noise. It was all closing in around him.

His body moved almost without him telling it to. He was out the window and down the side of the house in a single breath. As soon as his feet hit the ground he started running, focused on one thing: finding his Alpha.

Scott had long ago stopped closing his window at night, so it was easy for Stiles to leap into his room, landing with a thud on the carpeted floor. Red eyes glowed at him from the darkness, but Scott didn’t say anything, merely shifted over, pulling back the blankets in an invitation.

Stiles almost whimpered in relief as he slid in next to the other youth, his heart rate immediately slowing as the warm scent of Scott wrapped around him. The two lay there for a few moments in silence before Scott finally spoke.

“Tomorrow night… it’s going to be rough. The first one always is. We’re going to have to lock you up.”

Stiles gulped. “I know.”

“I’m scared.”

The confession was quiet, barely even a whisper, but Stiles knew Scott had heard it. For a moment the other boy did nothing, then suddenly Stiles felt two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him so that his back pressed against the Alpha’s chest.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Stiles could almost feel the strength of the fierce promise roll through him. He shivered, causing Scott to hold him tighter.

“I know.”

The steady thump of his Alpha’s heart against Stiles’ back made the Beta relax. He was safe. Scott would keep him safe. He wouldn’t let anything happened. Stiles sighed, allowing his eyes to slip closed and sleep to have him at last as he lay wrapped in his Alpha’s arms.


End file.
